Mistake? Maybe not
by fallen angels blood shed tears
Summary: Sakura preganant at 16? Her night of pleasure was surely a mistake. Seeing her baby though she begins to think. Maybe not. Then again a child growing up without a father... got to be tough on her/him.
1. A mistake

**AN: Ello. Please Read and don't be afraid to review. I can handle criticism :D. Anyway a bit about the story... Well it came to me like other stories i write when i was about to go to sleep :( and as usually i think up a really good idea and fall asleep and then when i write it up the next day it's not as good as when i started writing it out in my head. Damn my memory. Anyway Tis as usually a SasuSaku fic because i just love the pairing :D. To see completly what it's like do read.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If i did you's know. Trust me :)**

**Warning: contains slight lemon maybe it will contain strong lemons in later chapters. Me no no yet :S anyway just be aware :D ty for your time now read and hopefully enjoy...**

* * *

  


It was almost midnight, I had just come home from a mission and seeked my sleep more than anything else in the world

It was almost midnight, I had just come home from a mission and seeked my sleep more than anything else in the world. It wasn't a hard mission but it was one with little sleep. I was in the middle of getting changed into my nightwear when I heard a knock at my front door. I grabbed my near by dressing gown and covered my half naked body with it.

Walking towards my door I began to wonder who was at my door. It was late at night and most of the village would be asleep. A new mission perhaps but then again I just came back from one so that was close to impossible. I reached my door, I unlocked it and when I opened it I found… nobody. I looked down the hallway and there was nobody in sight and I could feel no Chakra signatures apart from my neighbours of course. I closed my door and locked it once more.

"Must have been the wind" I said as I walked towards my bedroom to finish getting changed and then finally get the sleep I deserve. I walked into my bedroom and took my nightgown off. Leaving me in only my underwear.

I walked towards my closet to something to wear for bed when I felt a presence behind me. I was about to turn around and see who it was but was stopped my the person kissing my neck. In my mind I wanted t turn around and push them away and yet I could not. These kisses I was receiving felt so good. Better than anything I had felt before. Sure I had been kissed before on my neck but never had I felt so much pleasure from it.

The kissed however soon turned into sucking and biting. It felt even better but I knew I couldn't let this person get away with what he was doing. For all I know he could start raping me at any time.

"Stop it, please." I said in a raspy voice. I heard a small chuckle, he could tell I was enjoying the contact.

"I thought this is what you always wanted Sakura. Isn't that why you used t stalk me around the village? So you could have me? Well Sakura I've finally decided you can have me. If I were you I'd take advantage of this opportunity while I can" A familiar voice said to me. A voice I thought I would never hear again. I

turned around as fast as I could and was met by a large chest. I looked up and saw the most handsome face ever. He had changed over the years but he was still him. The boy I fell in love with only now that boy had grown into a man.

"Sasuke. Why are you here?" I asked him.

"This is my home. I thought I had a right to come back." The man aka Sasuke said.

"You know what I mean. Why are you in my home?" I asked him again.

"For you. I want you Sakura. I need you. Now no more questions. You know how I hate to talk, it just wastes time." Sasuke answered.

I was about to reply when he leant down and kissed me. At first it was gentle but he soon started to kiss me with more urgency. Like this was the last time he would ever get to kiss me. Well if he did think that he was wrong. I felt his tongue stroke my lips, asking for entrance. At first I teased him and didn't open my mouth but he solved that problem by himself by moving his hand up to my breast. As I gasped he stuck his tongue into my mouth and I could feel him smirking at his victory. Soon enough though my mouth became uninteresting and he began to kiss my neck again sucking every now and then leaving his mark there. He did not stop at my neck though, he carried on moving down until he came to an obstruction in his path which he took care of in seconds leaving the top half of my body completely naked.

He had carried on from there giving me pleasure in every possible way. His kisses they felt so right like he was the only one made to kiss me. With every touch I got Goosebumps and my legs turned to jelly. At one stage he even had to hold me up. The best thing by far though was feeling him inside of me. At first it had been painful as he broke my virgin barrier but the pain soon turned into pure pleasure. The strange thing is the whole time I knew I was committing a sin and at times I wanted to stop it but I could not. I needed to fell the way I did. I needed him to be there with me doing the things we did. A sin it may be but it felt like the most right thing to do in the world.

Last thing I remember of that great night was falling asleep in the arms of my love. It had been so comfortable and that night I had the best sleep in the history of sleep. Yet I woke up alone and cold. The space on the bed next to me empty. My first thought was that he had gone to get a shower but I heard no water running. Maybe he was eating then? I searched the whole house but found no trance of him anywhere. I got dressed and searched the village also. Yet still no sign of him. It was almost as though he had never been there. I know he had been though. He had left again. He left me alone. I was nothing more to him than a free easy fuck. That fact hurt me more than anything else in the world. I loved him and for a few moments the night previous I thought he felt the same. How wrong I had been. My mistake had caused me the one thing I can never get back… my virginity, my pureness.

* * *

**9 months later…**

"One last push Sakura your almost there." Tsunade said to me.

I squeezed my best friends hand as tightly as I could and with a loud scream I pushed as hard as I could. Seconds later a cry was heard. I looked over to Tsunade.

"Congratulations Sakura it's a girl. She's a right beauty as well." Tsunade said as she handed over the bundle in her arms after stopping the cries. She then walked out of the room. Probably to get some Sake or something like that.

I took a hold of the baby. My baby. I looked down at her. She was beautiful indeed. She had my pink hair and her father's onyx eyes. Looking into them eyes I remembered the night she was conceived. A magical night with such a horrible ending.

"She's sooooo cute billboard-brow. I can't believe that cuties yours. She's way too cute to have any of your genetics" Ino my annoying blonde best friend said as she stuck out her tongue at me.

"pig" I said to her. I looked down once more at the sleeping bundle in my arms. "Wanna hold her pig?"

"Of course I do. I was wondering when you'd ask" Ino said as she took the baby out of my arms. "Hello sweetie I'm your aunty Ino." Ino said to my daughter.

Wow daughter that sounds weird. I never imagined being a mother at such a young age. A mother at 16. I suppose it was no wonder my mother and father were so disappointed when I told them I was pregnant all those months ago. They were even more disappointed when I told them who the father was. It was there disappointment in me that caused their death. No I didn't kill them. They were on a mission and their minds were on me at least that's what I'm guessing that's what made them distracted. Either way they had been distracted and didn't notice the enemy Nin. They were taken down in seconds.

I never once cried when I found out. Sure I was upset about heir death but my parents and I were never close. They had always been against everything I did. I wanted to be a ninja they said it was a stupid idea. They told me I was not strong enough. Then when I told them of my love for Sasuke they told me I was an idiot. He would never like me I wasn't in his range. When Sasuke left and I told them I had seen him the night before they called me weak for not being able to stop him. When I started training under Tsunade they called me unworthy. I was not good enough to work under the Hokage. When I told them I was going to become a medic-nin they said I could never save any lives. When I got pregnant they said I was no longer their daughter, it was too shameful for them. When I told them Sasuke was the father they said and I quote "We told you, you were out of his range. You couldn't stop him from leaving all them years ago because you were and still are weak and he knew it. We tried to protect you for years from him and now look; he's got you pregnant from a one night stand. You were only something to help pass the time. A slut." I didn't speak to them from that day on and I don't regret it now there dead. They've never wanted me that much is clear. To be as cruel as to call me a slut though and say I could never have Sasuke. That was too far. I did have Sasuke, how else would I have got pregnant. They seemed not to realise that.

"So have you thought of a name Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I was thinking Sakurako" I told her "Sakurako Uchiha"

"Uchiha? Sakura don't you think she should have you last name?" Ino asked me.

"No. It is only right that the child takes on their fathers last name." I said. "Oh by the way pig, I just remembered something… Will you go get the others? I'm sure they'll all want to see their new niece."

Ino nods handing me back Sakurako and exits the room to find the rest of the gang. I look down at my child. So beautiful. If only her father was here to see her. Yet I know he wouldn't care too much for a child in his life. She would only get in the way of his revenge.

"You should be resting now Sakura" Tsunade said form her position at the door. It seems she had come in while I had been thinking about Sasuke.

"The others still haven't seen her yet Tsunade-sama" I told her. She walked over to me and looked down at Sakurako. "Want to hold her?" Tsunade looked at me as though I said something crazy yet she still nodded. I handed Sakurako over to Tsunade who took her with delight.

"Sakurako Uchiha. She has a bit of mine and her fathers name that way" Tsunade was about to interrupt me but I carried on predicting what she wanted to say "I know you don't agree to me using Uchiha but… I don't want her growing up knowing nothing of her father at all. It's not a lot but having his last name… it will remind her that she does have a father out there."

"Sakura please reconsider this. It may just cause her distress when she grows older. No doubt she will learn of the Uchiha history, her father. It can only bring depression to her. Especially if she finds out that she was conceived because her Dad needed a quick shag." Tsunade told me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I remembered waking up the morning after that special night to find Sasuke gone. I remembered the way I felt, the way I still feel. Betrayed, Used, Abandoned, Unloved. It's strange how he can cause me so much pain and yet I carry on to love him with all my heart.

"With all respect hime I wish her to have her fathers last name. As for her learning the Uchiha history, so be it. She has a right to know her families past. However concerning her father I will tell her he died on a mission and was buried in the village which he died. I don't think she needs to know of the truth about that and I doubt everyone in the village is going to run around telling her." I said as I wiped away my the tears in my eyes.

"Aye so be it. However Sakura, this way the whole village will find out about your night with Sasuke, We've been able to make them think it was someone else so far but with his name everyone will know. Many will hate you for it. Some because he betrayed our village others because they liked him their selves." Tsunade told me. I looked at her and a sad smile adorned my face.

"They already hate me. I'm a shame to the village. A teenage mother. Nothing more than a slut that couldn't keep my hormones under control. I can handle anything they throw at me." I told her

"Hai, just forget about what I said Sakura my dear." Tsunade said to me.

"Tsunade-sama, while were on the discussion of the baby, I was wondering… well, since I started training under you, you've been like a mother to me and I was hoping you could be a grandparent for Sakurako. I know it's a lot to ask and I know you don't like any term which could make you feel old but… well she has nobody else and your so important to me I was hoping you could be to her." I told her solemnly.

"Of course I will Sakura. I love you as a daughter, I mean you practically are my daughter and no doubt I'll love my grandchild also." Tsunade said to me. She looked down at Sakurako and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "She really does look like you."

"Hai, but she also has her fathers appearance. Even though he left I'm glad. You know Tsunade-sama, as scared as I was to be a mother, looking at her now, I'm so happy, so glad I didn't have an abortion. I couldn't live with myself if I had." I told her

"Indeed, I think I would have killed you if you had though. There's no getting rid of my grandchild. Isn't that right Sakurako." In reply Sakurako gave a yawn and opened up her beautiful onyx orbs. "Wow she knows her name already. You've got a sm…"

"Where's my niece" Naruto shouted to the world as he walked through the doors into my room.

He looked at me expectantly and saw no baby. Panic was shown in his eyes for a moment until he saw a bundle of cloth in Tsunade's arm, he ran over to her and looked at Sakurako. The rest of the gang soon followed in and also crowded around Tsunade to look at the child. A chorus of "awwww" and "she's so cute" came from the gang. They all had a turn at holding her and greeting her into the somewhat family. Even Neji held her and said hello to the shock of everyone.

About an hour passed and finally the gang said there goodbye's and left me to get some well deserved rest. After all giving birth isn't a quick or easy process. Sakurako sleeped in a small crib next to my bed. I gave her one last look and smiled happily before I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: And there it was. Btw for those who actually read this... i know i always put but An's on every chapter of every story but i do have reasons for what i do.. you see i like to actually communicate with you readers... Sure it may be annoying sometimes but it's the thought that counts :D. Anyway please do review. Tell me what you think. Good, bad? -crosses fingers- hopefully good :) anyway goodbye for now x x x**


	2. Return

**AN: hello. 2nd chapter is up yay :) Before i start i'd like to give a thanks to all those that revviewed the 1st chapter so a special thanks 2:**

**ApplelovesApple- my 1st reviewer yay :)**

**Lulus-love**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**lalagirl555x**

**K and Jazz**

**ladyDVO11**

**Chinoochick**

**and also and thanks to everyone hats read this story :) now without further delay on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

6 years later:

A figure walked through the gates of Konoha. Alone, unarmed and yet looking completely confident. The village was in no way under threat and therefore no guards stood at the gates fending off dangers. Why not feel confident?

As this mystery person walked through the streets people looked and began to whisper to each other. Murmurs going around. The mystery person didn't bother to listen though. What was the point, they could guess what the whispers were without listening. The person walked into the Hokage tower and up to the office on the top floor. They knocked on the door and waited for a reply telling her/him to go in.

"Come in" a tired, moaning Hokage said. The person went into the office and was greeted by a shocked face and then an empty sake bottle nearly hitting their head. "What the hell do you think your doing back here Uchiha don't you think you've caused enough problems in this village already?"

"Sumanai Tsunade-sama for all the trouble I have caused you and the village. Please understand that I needed to avenge my family. I know I made some wrong decisions along the way but I am hoping you'll forgive me for them and allow me back into the village." The figure said**. (AN: if you haven't guessed who it is by the Uchiha part… well god help you… seriously.)**

"Sasuke, I will allow you back into the village, however there will be rules set for you. The reason I am doing this is not because I forgive you for anything you have done. Rather because I appreciate that you came back on your own accord and also I'm doing this for Naruto. He's missed you dearly." Tsunade said to the figure.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Sasuke replied.

"Now here's the deal. You are to be prohibited from leaving the village for 2 years unless said so by me. You are to still be a juunin as when you left. You may only go in for the chunnin exams once you have been here for a year. One more thing… You may not see Sakura until I say so. If I find out you have broken any of these rules I will not hesitate to have you executed." Tsunade told him.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. May I ask though why I may not see my old team-mate?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't play dumb Uchiha, I'm aware of what you did. I was the first one she came up to when she realised you were gone. She was in hystericals. She really thought you cared. Thankfully now she's moved on and I won't have you ruin her finally happy life." Tsunade said.

"I di…" Sasuke started but was instantly cut off by the call of a child.

"Baachaaaaaaaan" the child called.

Sasuke turned around to spot a small child running at him and Tsunade. The thing that stuck out about this child though was the pink hair. This pink hair made him interested in the child and then as he studied the child closer he saw onyx eyes. Like his almost. That was when a thought struck him and Tsunade seemed to notice the look on his face.

"Sasuke, don't flatter yourself. She not yours" Tsunade told him in a voice so quiet that the incoming child couldn't here.

The child ran towards Tsunade and was welcomed into a large hug. One the hug was over She resigned on the woman's knee.

"Who's this Baachan?" the child asked.

"That doesn't matter darling. You don't need to know." Tsunade told her. Sasuke kept on staring at the child. Thoughts probably running through his head.

"I want to know Baachan." She said before looking at Sasuke and introducing herself. "Hi my names Sakurako U.."

Sakura's P.O.V

"That's quiet enough Sakurako. Your mother would not be happy with you if you befriend this man. He is not somebody you should be getting involved with." I heard Tsunade say as I walked towards her office.

Coming closer I saw another person in the office with my daughter and Tsunade. Even though I could only see the back of their head I instantly knew who it was. I'd know that hairstyle from miles away.

"But why Baachan?" I heard my daughter ask. I walked up to the door and Tsunade looked at me.

"Because this man only brings pain and I won't have him hurting you." I said. "Now come, I don't want you here while he is here. You can come back later."

I can see she's sad. She wants to stay and talk to Sasuke. She can probably feel a connection to him. After all he is her father. I won't let him know that though. I refuse to let him into Sakurako's life.

"I want to stay with Baachan and this man. He wont hurt me mummy I promise. If he tries to I'll use my secret weapon. I'm strong enough to protect myself." She tells me.

She's thought that ever since she got her Sharingan. She feels she can't be defeated. She can though. Sure she's strong for her age… Tsunade told me she go her Sharingan way too early. She said with power like that she could be the strongest Uchiha yet. Even so though, she can't protect herself against Sasuke. He doesn't even need strength to hurt people. All he needs is words.

"No Sakurako. I'll bring you back when he leaves but I refuse to leave you here while he's here." I tell her.

"I'm not some monster Sakura, I'd never hurt her." Sasuke told me. I looked at him. He was staring at me and I was starting to fall. I thought I was over him but looking at him now. His drop dead gorgeous looks, his apologetic eyes. I feel love towards him. I can't love him though. For Sakurako's sake.

"You sure about that? You hurt me remember Sasuke. I don't care for your words anymore. Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie. I learnt that from your first return. If you could call it that. You just wanted some fun then didn't you? I was dumb enough to fall for what you said as well. Dumb enough to think you might have cared about me. You think I'd let you anywhere near my daughter after what you did. Seriously, you must be dumber than I thought if you do think that." I shouted at him.

I was seriously angry now. Memories flashed through my head. That night, The morning after, my pregnancy, every day I waited thinking he'd come back. I was stupid. I'm still stupid. I still love him and for that I am dumber than him.

"Sakura I'm s…" Sasuke started. I didn't want to hear what he had to say though. He hurt me too much and I wasn't about to go through that pain again.

"Save it Sasuke… I've already told you your words mean nothing." I shouted at him "Sakurako come here now were leaving."

"but mummy" Sakurako argued.

"No buts, here now" I shouted at her. I hadn't meant to shout I just wanted her away from him. She finally obliged and got of Tsunade's knee walking towards me. I picked her up and turned to leave. "Leave me and my daughter alone Sasuke. I don't want you anywhere near either of us and if you do come near me or my daughter I'll make sure you pay for it. Sorry Tsunade for this… I'll bring Sakurako back later."

"Hai Sakura I understand." Tsunade told me. After her words I walked away not once looking back because I knew if I did I'd want to go crawling back to him. Sakurako however did look back. I could tell she was looking at him and I could feel his gaze upon us also, even that I couldn't stand. I quickened my pace and got out of the building as fast as I could.

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke still looked out of the door to where Sakura and Sakurako had been. He didn't know why but he felt such a connection with the little girl. Probably just because of her mother.

"Who's the girls father?" Sasuke asked Tsunade.

"Does it matter? All you need to know is that your not." Tsunade told him.

"I want to know. I know you may not believe me Tsunade-sama but I do feel something for Sakura." Sasuke told her.

"Fine if you must know, we have no idea who the father is. Sakura was raped. She refused to get rid of the child though. She told me it was not the child's fault and the child didn't deserve to be killed just because her father was a rapist Sakura didn't even know." Tsunade told him.

Truth is it wasn't a complete lie either. In a sense Sasuke did rape her. Sakura had sex with him thinking he was going to stay and they'd be together. Tsunade just extended that for Sakurako's protection. Surely if Sasuke knew the truth there would only be trouble.

"She was raped? Has the bastard been caught?" Sasuke asked.

"We think so. There was word of him handing himself in within his own village. We never met him ourselves. Sakura refused to. She didn't want to see the man that raped her. The leader of his village punished him. I don't know how bad the punishment was however. It's not right to get into the business of other villages." Tsunade said.

"hn." Sasuke said.

"Now I've told you that tell me what has come of Orochimaru, the sound and your brother?" Tsunade asked.

"Orochimaru, Kabuto and a large amount of the sound have been killed. I was unable to get everyone as many fled. As for my brother he's also dead along with his partner Kisame." Sasuke said.

"I'm glad to hear. Maybe that will help you winning back everyone's trust. You'll be staying within the Uchiha compound. Don't mess this up Sasuke this is your only chance to regain my trust. Do something wrong your dead. I also suggest u do as Sakura told you. Stay away from Sakurako and I know you'll stay away form Sakura since your not allowed near her. Dismissed." Tsunade said.

"Does that mean I'm allowed near Sakurako?" Sasuke asked.

"If you have a death wish yes. Seriously Sakura's gotten a lot stronger than she was as a child and she won't hesitate in killing you if you hurt her daughter in any way. She's very protective." Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded and walked out of the office and onto the street making his way towards the Uchiha compound.

* * *

**AN: i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Might not be as good as my first but i'm soooo tired atm lol. I just wanted to update for all you lvly reviewers.. Anyway don't be afraid to review and tell me the honest truth. Criticism only helps to write better. Anyway byebye for now and thanks for reader :)**


	3. The truth

An: Hello again, well this is a very quick update for me, yay

**An: Hello again, well this is a very quick update for me, yay. Anyway because I'm updating so soon I'm not putting any reviewers names on yet. I'll put all reviewers from chap 2 and this 1 on the next chapter. Anyway do enjoy the story…**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke's P.O.V:

A day had already passed since the meeting with Tsunade. A day and yet the same thing was still racing through my mind.Actually it was more like 2 certain people. Sakura and Sakurako.

Why the hell do I have to actually love the girl? Things were so simpler when she was just some annoying fan-girl. That daughter of hers as well, there's something they're not telling me about her and I'm pretty sure I know what it is. I know I hurt her and all by leaving without a word but it doesn't give her the right to lie about my child. Well my maybe child. I'm sure she's mine though. She has my eyes, she looks the right age for her to be mine, heck I can even feel a god damn connection to her. Along with that there is the way Sakura acted about her talking to me. Obviously she doesn't want me finding out the truth and it seems neither does Tsunade. I've got to get Sakura to tell me the truth. Then again maybe she isn't mine, which would just be embarrassing. All the things that point her to being mine could just be coincidental. Well if Sakura is lying to me she probably wont tell me the truth anyway, and I'm not allowed near her… however I'm allowed near Sakurako and I'm sure her Sakura will have told her about her father unless of course it really is some rapist… but highly unlikely, Tsunade didn't even seem upset when she said it. How do I get to Sakurako though?

I thought about this question for ages and then finally I realised something… She must go to school by now. I could just get her there. I could even get her out of lessons by telling the school there is an emergency at home and Sakurako needs to leave. Perfect. Looking at the clock on the wall I noticed that, well actually I had no idea of the time, after 7 years with no attention the clock seems to have stopped working. Great. Now I would have to go shopping for batteries and get something with the time on it as well so I can set the time on this clock. Life seems so much more complicated these days.

May as well go now, got nothing better to do. So with that thought in my head I grabbed some money and left my house walking towards the shops. Nothing interesting really happened on my trip, well apart from the look on the cashiers face, it was hilarious, I even almost laughed about it. The reason for the face was not because I was back either, it was the fact that I was buying a teddy bear. Don't worry it wasn't for me. I needed to convince Sakurako that her mother was wrong someway or other and toys are a child's best friend.

On return to my home I noticed a blob of pink on my front doorstep. Getting closer I came to realise it was a person. In fact it was the one person I wanted to see, Sakurako. I quickened my pace so i would reach the child faster. As i got close to her she turned around. A smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Sakurako. What are you doing here?" I asked trying to be as nice as possible.

"Mummy won't let me see you and I wanted to be your friend. So I came to see you on my own. Don't worry though; mummy doesn't know I'm here. I told her I was going to a friend's house, so you won't get in trouble Sasuke-san." Sakurako told me.

Strangely enough it made me smile seeing her here. That's something I haven't done since the morning I left her mother. Sakura had looked so peaceful and beautiful lying there. It actually pained me to leave her. I had had to though. Itachi would have only killed her if I had not got to him first. Actually looking closer at Sakurako I can see that same beauty. She really does look like her mother apart from her eyes of course.

"Come in and make yourself at home" I told her as I opened the door. "Would you like a drink of something to eat Sakurako?" she shook her head as she walked through the door. She looked around and smiled strangely enough.

"I'm glad you're keeping the place clean." She said to me. This sentence confused me more than life it's self. Why would a child care if a house was clean or not.

"If you don't mind me asking Sakurako, why is it you care?" I asked her.

"Well truth is… I've been cleaning this house for about a year now. Don't tell mummy though. She wouldn't be happy about it. She told me never to come to this estate." She told me

"Hai well your mother is wise. It's not the best of places. Not after what happened here. Thank you for keeping the place tidy though. I appreciate it. Why did you keep the place tidy anyway? Not like this is your home or anything." I told her.

"well mummy showed me the place when I was younger and it was so dirty. When I started school and got strong and mummy let me start walking home on my own I decided to come back. I don't really know why. I just like the house. I decided from that day that I would keep it in good condition." She told me.

"Your really smart for you age aren't you. Bet your mummy's proud." I tell her.

"Yep she is. How do you know my age anyway Sasuke-san? I haven't told you" she asks me.

"Well I saw your mother 7 years ago and she wasn't even pregnant then so I'm guessing you're about 5. Am I right?" I ask her.

"6" she said as she stuck her tongue out at me. Again I found a smile on my face.

"Really? Wow your not as young as I thought then. Anyway I think we should stop standing in this doorway and sit down. If you go over to the sofa, I'll meet you there in a moment. I just have to put these things away." I tell her. She nods and skips along to the living room.

Again my thoughts begin to go crazy, 6 years old. She's got to be mine. Unless Sakura went sleeping around straight after I left. After all I'm 100 sure the rape stuff is bullshit. I just need to make it certain now…

I grabbed the teddy bear I bought and went into the living room. I saw Sakurako looking at one of my family pictures with such content. She almost looked upset. I walked over to her and she looked at me. I saw my own eyes staring back at me. Again s smile found it's way to my face. This child really does have an effect on me. I passed her the teddy and I saw her face light up. My smile grew wider.

"What's this for Sasuke-san?" she asked me.

"I jus thought you'd like it. I saw it and thought of you instantly." I told her. She smiled and walked up to me with her arms out spread. I picked her up and she gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-san, I love it." She said. I sa down with her still in my arms.

"No problem. Anyway, don't you think we should start getting to know each other?" she nodded and looked at me while sat on my knee. "Well I think we should start with family. Since I already know your mother, why don't you tell me about your father?"

"I never met my father Sasuke-san. Mummy told me he was taken away by missing-nin. She refuses to talk about him other than that. I think she's really upset that he's not here." She told me. "She won't even tell me his first name. I only know his last name and that's cause I have the same last name."

"What would that be then?" I ask her eager to here.

"Nooooo, you gotta tell me about your family first. Then I'll tell you my last name." She said as she stuck her tongue out at me once again.

"Alright then. Well my mother she was a wonderful woman. She was very kind to me. My father he wanted the best for me. When I was younger I used to think he loved my brother more. He just showed his love in different ways to both of us though. As for my brother… he was smart, strong and unfortunately evil. After a certain incident I hated him and never will forgive him even to this day." I told her truthfully. I know it's probably not what I should be telling a child but I felt she had the right to know the truth. She's a smart kid anyway. She'd probably figure it out if I were lying. "Your turn"

"You gotta promise me you won't let my mummy know I told you though. She told me I was not to tell you under any circumstances." She told me. I nodded and she carried on. "My last name is… Uchiha."

It was at the moment she told me her last name that my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. I was right. She was my daughter and Sakura didn't even want me to know. A few minutes passed and finally I found my voice.

"Sakurako, I don't know how to tell you this but… well" I started to say it but grew scared to tell her the truth. It could hurt her so much to know the truth. What if she thinks I knew about her and just couldn't be bothered with her. She'd feel heartbroken.

"You're my Daddy?" she said suddenly shocking me. I think she could tell from my shocked face it was a yes as she carried on. "I thought you might be when I saw you in baachan's office. When she stopped me saying my last name I started thinking. Then I looked closer at you and saw you had the same eyes as me. Then mummy said how you hurt her and stuff and I knew you knew her before. The biggest clue was that you lived here though. In the Uchiha estate. Only Uchiha's can live here. Mummy told me that. I wasn't certain until you told me about your mummy and daddy and brother though. Then I knew. I could tell you had the same thought as well. You were trying to reveal the truth from me." She told me.

"Wow, you really are too smart for your age. Even people in their teens wouldn't be able to work that out." I said to her. She giggled a bit before replying.

"Mummy says Baachan told her I will probably be the smartest and strongest Uchiha yet. She believes I should be put in a team already and don't really need to go to school. The only reason I do go is to make friends." She told me.

"Well it will help in the long run. I assure you." I told her

"Sasuke-san, is it ok if I call you Daddy?" Sakurako asked me. I smiled the largest smile ever.

"Of course you can. Just not when your Mummy is in listening range." I told her. She smiled and hugged me once again this time though she also gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy I have another question? Why did you hurt Mummy?" she asked me. This was a question I had hoped Sakura would hear the answer to first but it was clear she would not listen. So I decided I would tell my daughter.

"I didn't want to hurt you Mummy. Truth is I loved her and still does. She just doesn't know that. The reason for me leaving her for the second time however was because I needed to avenge my, I mean our family and get my brother before he could hurt your mummy. I did it for her protection. She wouldn't believe me though if I told her." I tell her.

After taking in what I said a huge grin appeared on Sakurako's face. IT was actually quiet a scary grin. Sort of evil. It was clear she had plotted something. A plan.

"I'm gonna get you and mummy back together. Your not allowed to go near mummy but I am and I'm allowed near you too. Well sorta. All we have to do is make mummy realise that she still loves you, or we can make her love someone else that Is actually you but she won't know." Sakurako told me.

"You mean like a secret admirer?" I asked her. She nodded. "It's what Mummy did with Aunty Ino and Uncle Shikamaru. She knew both of them liked each other so she decided to write secret admirer notes to both of them and as they fell in love with their secret admirer she got them to meet up and bam they realised they liked each other. My Mummy really is smart." Sakurako said proudly.

"Indeed she is. So your going to be little messenger girl hey?" I asked her she nodded.

"It's perfect cause Mummy won't know I'm meeting with you and so she won't expect you and then when you meet up she'll find out it was and realise you love her and then you'll get together and I'll have my Mummy and my Daddy together. It will be great." She told me.

"Sounds good to me." I told her. I looked at my newly bought watch and realised it was almost 7 at night. "It's getting late. I think it's about time we get you home. We wouldn't want your Mummy finding you here. It would ruin the whole plan and I'd never get to see you again." She nodded.

We walked together down the streets. Thankfully nobody was around to see us together and tell Sakura. As we rounded the corner that was a few houses down from Sakura's and Sakurako's house me and Sakurako said a long goodbye before she skipped off home. I waited until she was safely inside her home before walking away. A smile on my face once again. I had a daughter, a beautiful, smart, strong daughter. This could possibly have been the best day of my life.

**

* * *

**

An: there it was. Now Sasuke and Sakurako know and there planning on tricking Sakura into loving Sasuke again. Wow and talk about a smart 6 year old. I wish I had been that smart when I was 6. Could just forget about school then. Ah that would be fun :D. anyway hope u enjoyed the chapter. Please do review and don't forget to carry on reading. Oh and before I forget I want to give a special thanks to a certain reader for the advice on the secret admirer thing. And that is:

**Benswife –thank you very much :) have a cookie for your help –gives cookie- **

**Anyway bye bye for now xxx**


	4. Uncle Naruto

**AN: Before I begin this chapter I want t give a special thanks to all my reviewers for chapter 2 + 3. So thanks to:**

**Ashlee-blondie**

**Chinookcick**

**Benswise – ty for the advice again :)**

**K and Jazz**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**Temari0123**

**Kattylin**

**HanaJimaa**

**AnonymousM**

**-gives cookie to everyone-**

**Also i'd like to apologize for the late update, i've been struggling to think of this chapter and i've also been busy with school :(. Anyway without any further delay… On with the story.**

* * *

A month had passed by since the plan to create a secret admirer for Sakura had been decided upon. Yet still not one letter had been sent, not one gift been given, and not one move taken. The simple reasoning behind this was because both Sasuke and Sakurako had realised a great fact the day after the plan was made. If they started it straight away it would obviously lead to Sakura knowing who it was. Why? Because Sasuke had just come back, it would be a tad bit suspicious don't you think if Sakura began getting love letters straight away when he came home. It would surely lead to him and he couldn't afford that, after all he had a daughter now, a daughter that he planned to keep at all costs. Finally though the 2 decided it had been long enough and so they were sat within the Uchiha Manor attempting to write the very first letter.

"Daddy we've been sat here almost half an hour and all you've wrote is dear. You haven't even written mummy's name down. How do you expect her to fall in love with you again with dear." Sakurako complained.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm rubbish at this kind of stuff. How the hell should I know what to write?" Sasuke asked

"Write about how pretty she is and how she makes you feel. Like the stuff you were saying to uncle Naruto the other week. Mummy would love that." Sakurako told him.

"Hmmm, you mean when he caught you here?" Sasuke asked and received a short nod.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke and Sakurako were sat in the Uchiha manor living room. They were talking together and getting to know one another. Making up for all the years they've missed out on. It was half way through a conversation when suddenly a door was blasted open. At first the 2 feared the worst, they thought Sakura had found out about the two meeting up and had come to put an end to it but the idea was wiped away when a loud mouthed blonde came into view. Said person looked at the father and daughter and instantly his mouth became agape. _

"_Uncle Naruto, what are you doing here" Sakurako asked her beautiful onyx eyes wide with shock._

"_Me? What about you? You know your mother prohibited you from seeing Sasuke. I can't believe you've actually disobeyed her. And you Sasuke, you of all people should know better. Sakura will kill you if she finds out your with her. You have no right what so ever to even be near her. You'll only upset Sakura and we both know you've already hurt her enough."_

"_First of all dobe, I think I deserve to see my own daughter, and don't even try to lie to me I know for a fact that she is mine and for Sakura to think I wouldn't find out when we bare the same last name was utterly stupid of her. That pathetic lie of hers was so unbelievable. I wouldn't be surprised if you came up with that one. Surely Sakura couldn't have she's too smart to come up with a dumb lie like that. Secondly I don't plan on hurting her again, I didn't mean to hurt her last time, it just sorta happened." Sasuke said._

"_You didn't mean to hurt her… You got her pregnant then left her the day after. You say Sakurako is your daughter but you haven't been here for her the past 5 years, you weren't even here for Sakura when she had to go through 9 months of pregnancy or go through the labour. How can you say she is your daughter when you were never here for her. I'm more her father than you." Naruto shouted at him._

"_That's because I didn't know about her. If I had I would have stayed, atleast until she was old enough to be able to look after herself." Sasuke defended._

"_You didn't stay long enough to find out though did you? You just came one night, made Sakura think you love her, got her pregnant and then left first thing in the morning. You left her heart broken, and you know it was me that had to pick up the pieces. How could you make her think you love her like that and then return here 6 years later acting like you want to be part of her life."_

"_Because I LOVE her. I know I did wrong but still I love her. I did what I did years ago because I love her also. I thought she would realise that I did what I did so she knew I belonged to her and her only. So she would know that I would be thinking of her everyday until I got the chance to return. I never expected that she would get pregnant and have to raise our child on her own for ages. Though I am glad she did, even though I've only known Sakurako for a while I love her so much already and she has been raised so well." Sasuke said so Sakurako didn't feel like a mistake._

"_How do I know that your not lying to me? For all I know you could just be wanting another round with Sakura. I bet you thought she'd still love you when you cam back and so she'd give you what you wanted and then you could leave again and since she doesn't your going to use her daughter to win her affection." Naruto spat out._

"_That's sick. I would never use Sakura just for that. I don't care what you say Naruto I love her. I love everything about her. Her annoying fan-girlish squeals, the way she used to say my name, the way she would defend me against anything even you, the way she smells, the way she looks. Everything. To me Sakura is the most beautiful woman on this planet, though now it looks like she might have some competition with this beauty here." Sasuke said while pointing to Sakurako._

"_Even if you do love her that much, you obviously didn't care enough about her to forget about your revenge and stay with her." Naruto argued._

"_No I loved her more than that. I loved her so much that I was willing to risk my life by going against my brother, not for revenge as it had been about when I was younger but so he would not kill Sakura. Truth be told if I had to die to save Sakura, I would be honoured to do so. In fact I could declare my love to the world for all I care. Of course it would hurt my pride, the ever so stoic Uchiha Sasuke in love with the pink haired fan-girl he once left on a cold stone bench but I wouldn't care at all. If I had to I would beg her to forgive me, I would do anything as much as it would hurt my pride." Sasuke told him._

"_Oh my god. Are you serious? Maybe you do really love her" Naruto said wide eyed. "God I never though you'd actually love a girl teme. To be fair I thought you were gay until obviously the night you and Sakura. well I'd rather not go into details with Sakurako here"_

"_So you believe him now Uncle Naruto?" Sakurako asked._

"_Sort of. I'm guessing your going to try and win her back then teme?" both the Uchiha's nodded "Well then, if you need my help your welcome to it, however if I find out that you are lying to my and you are just using Sakurako and Sakura, I swear I will kill you."Naruto threatened._

"_Not if one of them kill me first." Sasuke said._

"_Which I will daddy." Sakurako joked._

_End of flashback_

"You do mean he me complimenting Sakura bit not the arguing with Naruto bit don't you?" Sasuke joked.

"Daddy you're not funny. Maybe you should stay as Uncle Naruto described the past you. At least the past you obviously didn't make rubbish jokes, not any at all in fact." Sakurako said with a small laugh after.

"Maybe I should, but then we'd never be able to talk cause old me didn't much, except when fighting with that idiotic uncle of yours." Sasuke said. "Anyway back on task here. The letter."

"Good idea, now write." Sakurako ordered.

"/yep your definitely Sakura's child." Sasuke said as he noted the bossiness.

"Hn." Sakurako erm… said/grunted/ w/e doing hn is.

'_definitely mine too' Sasuke thought._

And so Sasuke wrote thee letter and Sakurako watched him as he did so, moaning at him if something didn't sound romantic enough or if it was too romantic. Very bossy child.

"Here" Sasuke said handing the letter to his child "Tell me what you think, after all you're a girl you know about this kind of stuff."

Sakurako took the letter and began to read.

_**To my sweet cherry blossom.**_

_**You do not know me well but I know you all too well. I have loved you for years from afar and finally I have been given the courage to write this letter and tell you. Of course I don't expect you to feel the same way, in fact you don't even know who I am so how could you? However I hope that through my letter I will be sending you that you will get to know me, maybe learn to love me and if so then maybe one day we can meet face to face and I can tell you everything in person. Until then though I am inclined to only tell you how I feel through what I write. You may not understand why but if you do find out who I am then you will.**_

_**Sweet cherry blossom, I wish for you to know how you make me feel. Just by looking at that beautiful face of yours or into then gorgeous emerald green eyes makes my heart almost leap out of my chest. I do not understand how such an ordinary girl, a girl I've spent hardly any time with can make me feel this way. Oh I didn't make that clear at the start of the letter. You have actually met me a few times before. Mainly when you were younger though. **_

_**Wow back then, my feeling were not as strong. All I saw was an annoying fan girl that followed that Uchiha Sasuke around all the time. You didn't even spare a glance at anyone else. It shocked me the most that you gave up on your friendship with Ino though because of him. However as you got older and you began to feel less for that Uchiha I saw what a kind, beautiful girl you really were, I came to understand that even though you did love that Uchiha fellow that there was a chance that maybe you could love someone else and that gave me hope. Though I admit until he got with that Hinata girl I was also worried about your relationship with Naruto, though now I've come to realise that your more like brother and sister. I bet your getting annoyed for me ranting on about that jerk. I know full well you loved him once and maybe still do, so maybe I'm hurting you at this moment and that is the last thing I wont to do, so I will try to stop. It's just that I feel so envious that he actually grabbed your attention at one stage and yet he treated you like dirt. He hurt you so much and it really does infuriate me that he did so. I suppose though in a way you should be thankful towards him, if it weren't for him you wouldn't have that beautiful child of yours. Still he should not have done what he did. I hope he gets what he deserves for it as well.**_

_**I know this letter is not how love letters should be and for that I apologize, I just struggle to get the words that I wont out. Maybe my next letter to you will be more romantic. Please don't think I'm just some stupid fan-boy, I really do love you and I honestly will do anything for you. Even die if need be. I really hope that one day you will feel the same.**_

_**All my love**_

_**Your secret admirer**_

_**XXX**_

"It's a tad bit… not full of romantic stuff. Especially not all the stuff you said to uncle Naruto that day. What was the point in giving you the advice if you don't use it." Sakurako complained.

"Well I just don't want her to know that it's me writing the letter, I'll use all that other stuff in my next letter. Hey and at least I did compliment her." Sauke defended

"Fine. Anyway did you buy anything to go with it daddy?" Sakurako asked.

"Nope, I'm taking it slow. Letter's at first and then slowly gifts will start to come with them." Sasuke told her. He sealed the letter within an envelope and then passed it to his daughter. "Anyway we bests be getting you home before your mother gets suspicious."

"Hai. Oh and I forgot to tell you. Mummy is taking me to uncle Naruto's after school tomorrow because she has to go away on a mission so you'll have to come there. There's no way aunty Hinata will let me out. She's too worried I'll get hurt" Sakurako told him

"Ok, I can live with that. I need the dobe to help us out anyway." Sasuke said as his daughter laughed at the nickname given to her 'uncle'.

Sasuke walked Sakurako to the corner just before her house and they said their usual goodbye. Strange to say but this part of the day/night always hurt Sasuke so much, he didn't like the idea of leaving his daughter. Yet he knew he had to until he had Sakura back. So he watched as his one and only daughter walked into her home and then left with so much hope for a better future.

* * *

**AN: Again sorry for the late update. Also sorry about this chapter. I can't say it's one of my best, thats for sure. anyway if you liked it please do review and if you didn't tell me why not. It always helps. Also advanced warning, my next chapter won't be for atleast 2 weeks since im busy all this week and then im going away nxt saturday for a week. Hopefully i'll be able to update when i get home though. Anyway for now bye bye xxx**

* * *


	5. A single red rose

**AN: I know it's been long time since I last updated, I'm really sorry. I've been struggling on this chapter. I really had no idea how to carry it on from the last. I've literally had loads of different chapters wrote down before I finally got this one. In advance I'm going to apologise for it being so short as well. Hopefully though the next chapter will be out by tomorrow since the idea for it is in my head. Anyway I've kept you waiting long enough so please read…**

* * *

The 1st letter sent to Sakura was seen as nothing special but still Sakura kept it. It made her feel special to know that there was someone that liked her and wasn't a complete fan-boy. It did however make her feel guilty having known that this guy or possibly girl had had to watch as she chased after another guy. She knew that if she had had to watch Sasuke chase after another girl when she still had huge feelings for him it would have broken her completely.

The 2nd letter for Sakura came a few days later. Naruto had delivered it with a huge grin on his face. Sakura had guessed that he had read the letter and then resealed it away. It is something Naruto would do. Sakura had opened it and after reading it a huge smile appeared on her face. This person whoever it may be appeared to think of her as more than beautiful and it made her feel so special, so wanted, so loved.

The 3rd letter came a week or so later, this time it was Tsunade that brought it, saying it had been sent to the hospital for some reason or other. After reading it Sakura knew that her secret admirer really did love her. This wasn't just a petty crush but full on love. He spoke of how his heart races whenever he sees her and when she's really close his heart seems to stop for a few moments as he takes in her beauty and only restarts when she moves on beating so fast it seems it will come out of his chest at any moment.

The 4th letter came 2 weeks after the 3rd; Sakura had been so worried she wouldn't receive any more. This time it was Neji that bought it round, moaning about how he was receiving her post and then saying something about destiny and Tenten that Sakura couldn't quite comprehend. With this letter though came a single red rose. Within the letter the mystery man told her why he gave the rose and just that single 1.

Cherry blossom

_**With this letter I give you a single red rose. Red roses are such a beautiful flower, not quite as beautiful as them cherry blossoms but still so beautiful. You may be wondering why I gave you the 2**__**nd**__** most beautiful flower in the world instead of the 1**__**st**__**. Simple. Red roses symbolise love. In this case my love for you. I was going to buy you a huge bouquet of them but then I thought of something, you're the only flower for me so why give you loads when I could give you just the one. This one rose is to tell you that you will always be the only one for me. You always have been Sakura-Chan. So enjoy your rose, I hope it brings joy to you because I love to see your smile, your beautiful smile, even more so when I know I'm the one that caused it.**_

_**Love your secret admirer**_

It was this letter that was surely Sakura's favourite. It was this very letter that made her feel that maybe she might love this guy too. The thought of being somebody's 1 true love made her feel so happy inside and though she did not know exactly who this person that was writing the letter was she felt she had a connection to them. A sort of bond. It was also after this letter that Sakura decided to tell Sakurako about the mystery man and to see what she thought about it. After all a good mother would never start something without the consent of her child.

So Sakura sat her down on the settee one day after she had come home from her _'friends' _house and began to tell her of the letters and this guy and that single red rose that made her feel she could possibly be with this guy.

"…So really, well I was just wondering. What would you feel if I started dating?" Sakura asked.

"This man that writes the pretty letters?" Sakurako asked.

"Well, f I can find out a way to get in touch with him and meet then yeah." Sakura replied. The room was silent for a while as Sakurako contemplated on what her mother was asking, or at least pretending she was. Then after a few minutes she looked towards her mother and smiled.

"Fine by me mummy as long as he's nice to me and treats you well I'm happy. But how are you planning on talking to him when all he makes it hard for you to even see him by sending these letters out to different people every time. Also he hasn't given you any contact details." Sakurako asked.

"Well that's where being the Hokage's apprentice has its advantages. As soon as I tell your baa-Chan she'll have somebody guarding every possible place where this letter could be sent in seconds to find out who he is." Sakura told her.

"Oh" Sakurako instantly started to worry, she knew her mother was right and it made her fear the worse. It was too soon for her mother to find out who it really was sending her the letters. She knew her mother was still angry at Sasuke and she was quite certain she wouldn't forgive him because of a few letters and a rose. She noticed her mother had started to look at her funnily after she had just shut up and so she thought quickly of something to cover up her worried face "Mummy, how do you know this person is a guy?"

"There too corny to be a girl my dear. Only guys can come out with this romantic cheese." Sakura said as she laughed briefly.

"Hn" Sakurako 'grunted??'

'_She reminds me so much of her father when she does that.' _Sakura thought sadly. She was about to carry on her thoughts when the clock chimed signalling that it had reached 21:00.

"Look at the time. Off to bed for you missy. It's way past your bedtime." Sakura said.

"Ok mummy." Sakurako said as she got up and went upstairs to go to sleep. Sakura looked at the spot she had previously been sitting and sighed. She hoped so much that Both her and Sakurako would both love this guy when se finally met him.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so did you like it? If not I do apologise, my mind just does not like this chapter for some reason. If so great :D. Again sorry for the late update have a cookie as a symbol to show this –gives cookie to everybody- please do review and look forward to the next chapter which will hopefull, (no promises though so you can't kill me If not) be out tomorrow. Bye bye xxx**


	6. secrets revealed

**AN: Here's the 6****th**** chapter of Mistake? Maybe not. As usual I have some thankyou's to make to my wonderful reviewers so a great big thanks and a hug to: **

**Unbreakabletrio**

**Mello-MattLiveOn4ever**

**XsakuraHarunoX**

**Anissa**

**pandabear1415**

**superme383 -- OMG I'm so flattered ty soooo much :)**

**temari0123**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**ladyDV011**

**sneaky08**

**sum1**

**xx-tenshi-xx -- Lol don't worry he did love her before he realised he had a daughter with her**

**dreamingwithabrokenheart**

K and Jazz

**If I've missed your name out it is by pure accident so tell me and I'll mention your name next chapter :)**

* * *

They had been a given a mission. The mission was to find out who was sending the love letters to Sakura. This reason alone is the reason why Tenten Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Uzamaki, Naruto Uzamaki, Ino Nara, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno all stood guard at different points around the village. All waiting upon Sakura's secret admirer to post the letter somewhere. (Though it took a lot of work to get Lee to join in, the Hokage finally got him to by telling him it would make gai-sensei very proud).

It had been 5 hours already and still no sign of the secret admirer. There had been false alarms with people giving normal letters to friends but that was it. Of course none of them expected to get the person on the 1st day of searching. This guy was unpredictable and could post the letter anywhere at any time.

"I think we should call quits for today. I don't think he's sending 1 today." Kiba said through the small headset each of them had.

"I agree, this is way too troublesome." Shikamaru said back.

"No we can't. We need to stay and wait for him. I mean Sakura-Chan can finally be happy after all these years and Sakurako can really use a father." Ino half shouted at the others.

"Hey what do you mean Ino-pig, I am happy." Sakura shouted back.

"But you'd be so much happier with a man." Ino teased "Plus it's your fault were here anyway looking for a man that may never show up so don't moan at me for wanting to fine him."

After moments of silence Ino knew she had won and was about to gloat when she suddenly saw a flash of pink heading towards the Uchiha estate. She looked over and just as the pink blob walked through the gates into the compound Ino realised just what that pink was. Sakurako.

"Hey Sakura, where's Sakurako?" Ino asked knowing that Sakura probably didn't know she was there.

"Her friends house. She goes there every day after school. They're really close. Why do you ask?" Sakura questioned.

"Cause I just saw her and I sincerely doubt her friend lives within the Uchiha estate." Ino said.

"You mean she just went in there?" Sakura asked panic evident in her voice.

"Erm… ye" Ino said.

"I'm going to kill that Uchiha." Sakura shouted.

"Hey Saku-chan calm down, im sure she has a reason for being there. Maybe she's selling something for charity." Naruto said attempting to cover up for his friend and 'niece' as he raced towards the Uchiha compound himself to warn the 2.

"Like hell she is." Sakura said

Not even a minute had passed when Ino saw another pink blob she could only identify as Sakura run through the gates of the compound shortly followed by a blob of orange.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I ran down the streets of the Uchiha complex. Street after street my worry increased more. Questions ran through my head. Why was she here? Is she with Sasuke? If so what are they doing? Finally I arrived at the Uchiha mansion and I barged through the door. Strangely enough it seemed nobody heard the door as nobody came to inspect. Thankfully I knew my way around the mansion already having been a fan-girl I familiarised myself with it when I was younger. Suddenly I heard laughter coming from what sounded like the living room. As I got closer I began to pick out words being said.

"She wants to meet you. I can't believe mummy fell for you so soon. I thought it would have taken ages. Bad news is that she's going to get baa-Chan to put people on watch for you sending the letters so we won't be able to meet up for a while or they'll see us." I heard Sakurako say.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to reveal our secret meetings soon and then we'll get to see each other everyday no matter what." Sasuke said back to her.

I became furious at that. She's been having meetings with him for god knows how long and hasn't told me. Even worse Sasuke thinks he'll actually be able to carry on seeing my daughter. Wait that's not even the worst part. Unless there's somebody else in that room then it means Sasuke is the one that's been sending me the letters. The one i actually thought I might love. Now though I know it was all fake.

As I heard them carry on talking I realised I couldn't take it anymore and barged into the room. Two sets of eyes looked upon me in horror. I couldn't have cared less though at that moment, I went over to Sakurako and grabbed her wrist starting to drag her out. The words she said next made me stop instantly though.

"No mummy don't take me away, I want to be with daddy." She shouted out at me.

Daddy. She knew he was her father. She also seemed to be choosing him over me. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I looked down at her and then across to Sasuke and back to Sakurako.

"He's not your father Sakurako. He'll never be your father either. No matter how much you want it." I tell her. I instantly notice that she has started crying and it brakes my heart to see her this way.

"He is. He is my daddy. Tell her." She yells as she looks towards Sasuke.

"Sakura. We know the truth. If you like it or not I am her dad, and you know what I couldn't be happier about that fact. Please don't take her away from me Sakura, I love her." Sasuke says to me. I looked at him and even though I could see the truth of what he just said within his eyes I didn't care. I was just too angry to care.

"You don't love her. You just want to mess with her mind. Make her think you love her and then when she finally thinks she has a proper dad you'll leave her and hurt her like you hurt me. You may think you're her dad but you aren't. Her dad died the second he walked out of those village gates for the second time." I shouted at him. He looked at me with pain in his eyes and I almost wanted to forgive him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Sakura. I loved you. I still do love you. I promise you that." Sasuke said to me.

"Liar, you didn't love anybody. You were too caught up with your revenge to care about anyone." I cried out.

After that I didn't give him chance to say another word I picked Sakurako up and ran out towards my home ignoring her pleas to go back and Sasuke's calls to stop. I passed by Naruto who had apparently been listening in from outside and instantly I could tell he had know about all of this It made me angrier and I ran faster out of the complex. I could tell Sasuke was chasing after me so I looked around to see if Ino was still guarding her post. She was.

"Ino please stop him." I shouted up to her.

She looked at me and saw my pleading eyes and then at Sasuke and nodded. I saw her jump down as I turned the corner and I could tell Sasuke was no longer chasing me having been held back by Ino for the time being. I carried on running though. Sakurako still struggling to get out of my grasp calling for her daddy. As we passed people in the street they looked at us as though we were mad or as though they pitied one of us. Which one I would never know.

I finally got to the safety of my house and after entering the door I locked it straight away having anticipated Sakurako's next move. I put her down and as I guessed she ran for the door attempting to unlock it. Fortunately for me the lock was too high for her to reach.

"Sakurako sit down." I told her. She looked at me with tears streaming down her face.

"No, I hate you. Why won't you just accept daddy. He loves you. You read them letters. Every word of them was true. You told me you might like the guy and wanted to meet him. Well now you have and you ran away." She shouted at me before stamping upstairs to her room.

I was going to leave her be until I remembered the window in her room and he large cherry blossom tree right next to it. I quickly raced upstairs just in time to catch her climbing out. I grabbed her and dragged her back in and before leaving her to be alone I performed a jutsu that would form an invisible barricade over the whole house preventing her from leaving but still allowing others to get in. I knew I would be having a lot visits from the gang wondering what had happened.

**

* * *

**

AN: Apologies I think it I was possibly a tad bit late with updating. Sorryyyy we got a new game for the wii and I couldn't resist playing on it. Anyway ty for reading and don't forget to press that button and review. I'm very greedy when it comes to reviews :P I love to know what you think of my story. For now goodbye xxx


	7. final letter

**AN: Since I got so many reviews in such a little time I decided I'd update. So this chapter is for all of my reviewers who reviewed in less than 12 hours:**

**xx-tenshi-xx**

**candyluver**

**Ben's Wife**

**sneaky08**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**Kare Love 4ever**

**Dominiqueanne**

**Dreamingwithabrokenheart**

**Arcane Desires**

**So for all of you here's chapter 7:**

* * *

A day had passed since the incident happened. Sakurako hadn't come out of her room once not for dinner, or breakfast, or lunch. Se hadn't eaten anything Sakura had brought up to her and when she did go up she was shunned terribly. She had expected that this time it would have been no different and she was right, but this time Sakura didn't just leave her room instead she tried to reach for her daughter. To make her understand why it is she is keeping her from her father.

"Sakurako-Chan, you have to understand. I'm doing this for your protection. I know you may love him but in time he will only break your heart. That's the way Sasuke is. That's why I didn't want you to know he was father. I care for you too much for you to get hurt by him. I know your angry Sakurako but please at least try to understand why I'm doing this. I know you're a smart girl and I'm sure in time you will understand." Sakura said to her. She placed down a plate full of pancakes before leaving the room with a last few words. "Eat up you haven't eaten in a day. You must be starving. I love you darling."

She retreated outside and closed the door after her. She waited a few moments and to her relief heard the scraping of a knife on a plate signalling hat Sakurako was actually eating this time. Happy with this Sakura went back down into the living room and sat down on the settee, thinking over and over about the past days events. No longer than 15 minutes passed by before she was broke out of her chain of thought my the familiar voice of her daughter.

"Mummy?" she asked. Sakura looked at her letting her know she was listening. "I'm sorry for the way I acted and for not telling you about daddy and for upsetting you. I didn't mean it mummy. I just didn't want to loose daddy. I know I've only known him for a short time but I love him mummy. He's the daddy I always wanted. That's why I didn't tell you I was meeting with him. I knew you'd take me away from him and prevent us from seeing each other again and I don't want to loose him."

Tears began flooding from her eyes, she knew that if she wasn't able to convince her mother that Sasuke really did want to be there for both herself and her mum then she'd never see him again. The thought alone hurt her.

"Sakurako, you don't know him like I do. I loved him for years and he rejected me. Every ounce of effort he looked down upon. I even tried to get him to stay here and he knocked me out and put me on a bench leaving me with only a thank you. Then he came back 3 years later made me think he loved me and then used me. Trust me hunny when I tell you that he's untrustworthy. He's going to hurt you and I can't bare to see you like I was." Sakura said to her.

"Mummy, I know he was bad when he was younger, he told me so himself but he's changed, I know he has. He was only bad when he was younger so he could protect you from uncle Itachi. He didn't want Itachi finding out he was in love with you cause he knew Itachi would come and kill you. He told me so himself when we first met. Also when he came back, he wasn't using you; he was trying to let you know he loved you before he went off to fight Itachi. He knew he might die and he didn't want to die without you knowing he loved you. Please mummy don't be mad with him for loving you." Sakurako pleaded.

"That's just what he told you hunny. It's part of his lies. If you knew what he did then you'd know it must be a lie. What he did was not out of love. He did it because he wanted a bit of fun and knew I'd fall for his stupid trap, because I loved him. If he had loved me he wouldn't have done that, he would have told me, treated me with respect, and he definitely wouldn't have left with not even a goodbye." Sakura said back.

"Well maybe it hurt him too much to say goodbye because he knew there was a chance he may never come back. I know I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to someone with that thought in my mind." Sakurako said

"Sakurako I know you want to believe there is some good in him but there isn't. No matter how much you believe it to be true, no matter how much faith you have in it, his words will never be true. Please Sakurako, just try to forget him, he's not worth the pain." Sakura said back.

"Your wrong mummy, you know your wrong. If he wasn't worth the pain then why did you let him do the bad thing to you when he came back? He had obviously caused pain to you before that." Sakurako argued.

"Your right I let him do what he did to me but I was young and foolish and I let my love for him overtake the memories of all the pain he put me through. Your not as foolish as me though, I know you can look past your love and see the wrong in him."

"Your right mummy I can, and I see no wrong in him. He really does love us. Why can't you see that?" Sakurako asked.

Sakura was about to reply when there was a sudden knock at the door breaking them out of their conversation. Sakura got up and opened the door to see the one person she wanted she didn't want to see; she was going to shut the door on him when a sudden thought popped into her head.

"Your not allowed to be here. Tsunade-sama clearly stated that you weren't allowed anywhere near me. Now leave before I'm forced to get her." Sakura said to the raven haired, onyx eyed father of her child.

"Sakura ple…"

"daddy, I'm so happy to see you." both parents turned around to look at the child who was now standing behind Sakura looking at Sasuke through the door.

"Sakurako. I'm happy to see you too darling, but as much as I would love to talk to you I'm actually here to see your mother. Would you mind giving us some privacy please?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him shocked to see THE Uchiha Sasuke being nice.

"Ok daddy." Sakurako said kind of disappointed but still she turned and went up to her room hoping to be able to listen to their conversation through her window.

"I don't want to talk to you Sasuke, just leave." Sakura said as soon as Sakurako was out of sight.

"Sakura, please just listen and then I'll go." Sasuke said.

"No, I told you before I don't care for your words anymore, why won't you just leave me and MY daughter alone?" Sakura asked going into hysterics.

"Our daughter Sakura." Sasuke said with a sigh at the end. "I can see your not going to listen to me, so please just read this." Sasuke said handing over a letter he got out of his pocket, much like the one's she had received before when she hadn't known it was him.

"If you leave right now then I'll consider it." Sakura said grabbing the letter off of him.

"Oh and one more thing." Sasuke moved his arm that had been behind is back all the time he was at the door revealing a teddy bear. "Please give this to Sakurako, she might get lonely without him. She really loves that bear."

Sakura looked at his pleading eyes and before she melted into them gorgeous onyx eyes she grabbed the teddy, walked back into the house and shut the door. She could tell he had walked away and as soon as she could no longer feel his chakra signals she opened the letter and began to read.

**Sakura-Chan, my cherry blossom,**

**I kind of guessed you wouldn't listen to me which is why I wrote this letter. God this was so much easier with Sakurako's help. I'm really not good at this romantic stuff, though I did mean every word I wrote in the past letters. I know you hate me Sakura but please don't stop reading this letter. At least give me the chance to explain my stupid past mistakes. So for If you do carry on reading this then let me start at the beginning.**

**Back when we were put on the same team I really was quiet annoyed at the fact. I thought of you as only some annoying fan-girl with a stupid crush that you would get over quickly. I also sort of thought you bribed your way onto the team. Stupid but I did. After working with you for a while though on all those stupid D-rank missions I started to feel more of you though. I began to feel protective of you. I didn't want to see you get hurt. I thought back then that it was just because you were my teammate, I was wrong though. I carried on to shun you for the reason that even though I knew I cared for you I still thought of you as that fan-girl and I didn't want to give you the wrong idea. I was so dumb back then, too caught up in my revenge to care for anyone properly. It was only really when I left for the first time that I realised my true feelings for you, when I realised that you were not just some fan-girl but the real thing. You tried to prevent me from going, poured out your feelings to me and I knew they were true, I also knew that I couldn't stay though. I wanted to get stronger so could my brother and finally live a happy life, so I went. That thank you though that I gave you back then was to thank you for actually loving me, for offering me the happiness I hoped one day I would actually have with you. No happiness could come until Itachi was dead though.**

**Throughout my years at sound I didn't once stop thinking about you. it was the thought of being with you one day that made me stronger. The sooner I got stronger the sooner we could be together. 3 years on and I surpassed Orochimaru. No longer did I need him to help me kill Itachi and so I killed him and set off on my journey to find my brother. **

**On my way though I realised that even though I had surpassed Orochimaru I may still not be as strong as my brother and I realised I might die in my fight with him and so I travelled here to Konoha to see you and tell you how I really feel. I got here and went straight to your home, however when I got there I realised that your room was obviously not being used by you anymore form the boxes stacked in there and after a long search I finally found your apartment. I knocked on the door ready to tell you but then I got scared. I'd never been so scared in fact. I thought that maybe you'd hate me now so I ran but as I got outside of the building I realised I couldn't just run away incase I never got the chance again. So I took I different route into your house. I ran up the wall and went through your window. I heard your front door close and hid, scared of facing you again. Then I saw you and you took of your dressing gown leaving you in your underwear and I guess my hormones got the best of me because somehow I ended up kissing your neck, I realised what I was doing and was going to stop but I realised you weren't objecting and so I carried on and I went out of control. Then when you did try to stop me my stupid pride got in the way and my hormones were raging and I guess it made me sound like a proper jerk to you. I'm sorry for that. I know you think that I was just using you that night but I promise you I wasn't. When we were kissing and… other stuff I just ran out of all my words. I couldn't say a thing to you. Then when I woke up the next morning I told myself I was going to tell you before I left to kill Itachi, but you looked so beautiful lying there and in a sense my heart turned to mush. I knew you'd object to my leaving and start crying, and I knew I'd probably stay then and I had to kill Itachi or he'd have killed you to get at me. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I he did kill you either. So I left hoping so much that what we had done was enough to tell you of my love. Obviously I was wrong. I never meant to make you feel used or like a whore. I don't regret having made love to you though, I loved every second of it and I know you did to. I do regret not even writing a note to you to let you know that I loved you though. I also regret not being there to help you in your pregnancy or for the past 6 years in which you had to raise Sakurako alone. I gotta say though you did well. She such a strong, smart and beautiful young girl, just like you.**

**Those years away from you were the worst of my life. I missed you so much and I feared that you would meet someone else and not love me anymore. Then when I finally defeated Itachi relief passed through me because I knew I could finally go home and be with you. I wanted to see you do much that even though I was in an unfit state to even move I ran for Konoha. Unfortunately I blacked out from Chakra loss after no more than 5 minutes. Somebody found me though and took me to there village to be healed. I was there 5 months in a coma. When I finally awoke I wasted no time in coming here. I found my clothes, exchanged them for my hospital gown and then came straight here. I had wanted to see you first but I knew the Hokage wouldn't be happy if I did so I went to her. Then I saw Sakurako and I couldn't help but smile. I knew instantly that she was mine and when Tsunade told me she was not I still knew she was though I then had to find proof. Then you came in and I was so happy to see you, but I remembered what Tsunade had told me, about you being in hysterics thinking I used you and it broke my heart to know you thought that. After me and Sakurako had established that we were in fact father and daughter she asked me why I hurt you. I told her part of what I told you in this letter, but not quiet as much detail. I had wanted to tell you first but I knew I couldn't and then Sakurako came up with the idea to write letters from a secret admirer. We both hoped you'd fall in love with me not knowing it was me and when you found out you wouldn't mind so much because you'd realise all I wrote was the truth. We didn't mean to hurt you with our secret meetings Sakura. We just didn't want you stopping us room seeing each other and we both hoped that when you did find out you and I would be a stage where we'd get together and all of us could be a happy family. That way you wouldn't be as upset as you were. I realise what Sakurako said about wanting to be with me probably made you think she was choosing me over you. I know she wasn't though. Her words just came out wrong. She loves you so much and only wants your happiness. I know because you're the source of most of our talks. Please don't be mad at her for any of this, it's my fault completely and I'll understand If you never forgive me. I just want you to know though that I love you, I always have and I always will. I hope you take this seriously after all I know you don't care for my words as you've told me so many times but they are true I promise you that. **

**Now before I end this letter, here's my attempt at romantic. I wrote this poem for you. My feelings wrote down. I hope you like it:**

Your face, your voice, your touch, your kiss, and all of our memories haunt me.

A song, a show, a movie.  
Everywhere I look, Everywhere I go, Everything I do, I just can't get rid of you.

These are the things I cannot tell you.  
For I wish you only knew, that my heart will never stop beating for you.

Sometimes I wish it wasn't true because I know you have started your life anew.  
Even so my heart will never stop beating for you. I just can't get rid of you.

Love your not so secret admirer Sasuke Uchiha

Tears dropped onto the paper smudging the ink. Not tears of sadness though these were tears of joy. All the things Sakura had wanted to hear from Sasuke when she was young were wrote in this letter and she knew they were true. As much as he had hurt her in the past he hadn't wanted to. She should have listened you him and then maybe they could have been together for the past 2 months. She was going to make it right though. Finally Sakurako would have a proper family as she obviously wants. Sakura was sure of this. She kissed the letter before calling Sakurako down and leaving the house with her to find Sasuke-kun.

**

* * *

**

AN: Another chapter done and I think I may be really proud of it. It only took me about 7 hours. Trying to perfect this chapter was not easy. However if you think it's crap do tell lol. I think I will actually laugh if it is. Anyway please review. Oh and before I forget I can't take credit for the poem, I found it on a website and thought it fit perfectly. It's called You Haunt me by somebody called Melanie. I only have a 1st name though so ye :S anyway Tyvm. Sayonara xoxoxox


	8. Finding Sasuke

**AN: hello, well I don't rlly have anything to say :S so on with my thanks to the reviewers for chapter 7:**

**Ben's wife**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**sneaky08**

**ladyDV011**

**dominiqueanne**

**dreamingwithabrokenheart**

**candyluver**

**rikuxoxo**

**anissa**

**K and Jazz**

**BethandMolson**

**Arcane Desires**

**HanaJimaa**

**

* * *

**

Sakura's P.O.V

I ran through the streets of Konoha with Sakurako in my arms. I was heading towards the Uchiha compound, towards that man I hoped I had outgrown but found out differently. The emotions running through me were amazing. It's strange but I know if he had given me that letter the day he came home I would have gone back to him right there and then. To know that deep down he has had feelings for me all along and only done the things that hurt me to protect me is great. Just thinking about it makes me smile so much. I'm so angry with myself for not letting him explain, if I had we could have been together long ago, and Sakurako wouldn't have had to sneak behind my back to see her father.

I look over towards Sakurako and the confusion on her face almost makes me die of laughter. I hadn't told her where we were going when we left the house, I had just picked her up and left, actually come to think of it I may have left the front door open. Ah well, nobody would dare steal anything, I hope.

"Sakurako, are you alright?" I ask my daughter. She looks at me with a frown on her beautiful face.

"Where are we going?" she asks me.

"To see your daddy" I tell her. She instantly looks worried and I havee a pretty good idea why.

"It was my fault we saw each other mummy. I went to him. Please don't hurt him. Please!" She begs me.

"Don't worry hunny, I'm not going to. I forgive you both for that. I suppose it was partially my fault anyway." I say to her.

"Then why are we going?" she asked again with a confused expression spread over her face.

"When your daddy came earlier he wrote me another letter, he told me exactly why he had hurt me every time he had and explained your meetings in a sense and I realised he wasn't lying. I know that he truly wants to be with me and make our family complete. You, me and him. I know now he won't hurt either of us again and honestly I'm tired of trying to pretend I don't love him back. I do and now I know he feels the same way I'm not going to waste any more time." I tell her.

"I knew you loved daddy all along. I could see it the first time you saw him." Sakurako murmured probably so I couldn't hear. I giggled at her. The girl is way too smart for her age. "So what's the plan?"

"Well I was planning on finding him and apologizing and hoping he's not as stubborn as me and forgives me straight away." I say.

"That so boring but if it works I'm happy with it." Sakurako says with a smile.

I look up and notice we've reached the compound. I open the gate and go through running straight for the mansion. Once I get there I knock on the door frantically but to no avail as after 5 minutes still nobody had come to answer it, so I did the first thing that came into my mind, I knocked it down. Once open I frantically searched the whole of the house but he was nowhere to be seen. After the failed search of the mansion I searched the rest of the complex and checked the mansion once more before running to the training grounds that I'm sad to say he still wasn't at.

"Where the fuck is he?" I yell in frustration. I then look at Sakurako who has her eyes wide in shock. Oops. "Ignore what I just said and completely forget it." I tell her and she nods. I sit down on a near by tree stump tired from the running around and with no idea where to head next.

"Why don't we uncle Naruto's and Aunty Hinata's house?" Sakurako suggested.

Brilliant, why hadn't I thought of that? Naruto's his best friend after all. I stand up grab Sakurako once more and somehow manage to run full speed to Naruto's house. Upon arrival I knock on his door repeatedly until he answers it with an annoyed face. If I weren't in such a rush to find Sasuke-kun I would have gone into a laughing fit then and there.

"Why are you knocking on my door like a mad-woman." Naruto almost shouted at me. Ha, Naruto shouting at me, today is an interesting day indeed.

"Have you seen Sasuke/daddy" Both Sakurako and I shouted at him.

"Nope, even if I had why would I tell you, you're about ready to murder him." Naruto said as he looked at me suspiciously.

"Because I also want to murder you for not telling me. I'm willing to spare your life for his." I tell him, in actual fact nobody is going to die but hey, Naruto doesn't have to know that.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place. He'll be wither at his home, the training grounds or that place in the forest where he used to train with his brother. He's been going there a lot since he came back. When Sakurako has been at school of course." Naruto tells me.

I waste no time in running towards the forest, I can faintly hear Naruto shouting at me in the distance, something about not hurting Sasuke too much, and not telling Sasuke that he had told me where he was. I got to the spot where Sasuke used to train with his brother with hope which was crushed in seconds when I realised he was not there. I put Sakurako down before turning and punching a tree so hard it fell down.

"mummy don't worry we'll find him, we just have to think. Daddy probably went somewhere to think, and since he saw you last as far as we know he probably went somewhere that held some importance to either both of you or just you." Sakurako said to me. That's when it clicked. I was sure I knew where he was. I once again picked up Sakurako and ran for what I hoped to be my final destination.

I approached my destination and as I did I could see a figure sitting there. As it was now dark it was hard to tell exactly who it was, but I had an idea. I put Sakurako down for what I hoped to be the last time tonight.

"Stay here until I say you can come over ok hunny?" I ask.

"Why?" she asks me.

"I just want to speak to your daddy on my own for a moment." I tell her. She nods at me and I smile before giving her a peck on the cheek and walking towards the figure.

As I get closer I notice that it is in fact Sasuke, I can tell that he's thinking and is probably in his own little world right now so I decide to just sit next to him, he obviously recognises a presence next to him as he holds up his hand as a sign of greeting. I guess from the gesture that he's not paying attention to who's next to him and therefore has not realised it's not me and I do not really wish on letting him know just yet.

"What brings a handsome young man like yourself out here at this time of night?" I ask in a voice that resembles that of an old woman.

"Long story." He says back.

"Ah, fair enough. Looking at your expression I'm going to guess it's a woman." I say to him.

"Hn" Sasuke replies.

"I take that as a yes." I pause a moment thinking carefully of my next words. "There's a story that goes with this bench your sat on you know. It's rather a sad story. Do you want to hear it?"

"Why not, I have nothing better to do." He said.

"Well it all started around 10 years ago with 2 children. A young girl and a young boy. You see this young girl had this sort of love for the young boy but he never really showed any feelings back. The girl of course was heart broken by this but none the less tried her hardest to make the boy return her feelings. She asked him out on dates all the time but was only ever replied with a no or the boy walking away. One night the two had gone out for a celebration with the rest of their team, oh I forgot to mention that part, these 2 people were on the same team. Anyway they boy had left early and nobody know for sure what had happened when he had left but something had given this boy the stupid idea that he had to leave, so he had packed his bag and gone towards the exit of the village. The young girl was travelling back from the celebration when she suddenly had a strange feeling in her heart. She knew something was wrong and she ran, she had no idea where she was running, she just let her feet lead the way. After a while she stopped, just a few meters away from this bench and moments later the boy walked towards her. She noticed the bag he was holding and instantly knew where he as heading. She attempted to stop him from leaving, told him she loved him, offered him happiness, everything she could think of. It didn't work though, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She told him she would scream if he left. So what he did was he knocked her out but before he did he said 1 small word, arigato." I tell him.

I stare at his face and I can see he's listening to the story with sad eyes as he remembers that night. Yet he does not speak a word and so I carry on.

"This is where the bench comes into it. After he had knocked her out he laid her down on this bench. Nobody at all knows what he did after that up to the moment of course when he got out of that barrel thing and fought his teammate. The young girl however she awoke to the sound of 2 ANBU men. The first thing she said as she awoke was his name. Sasuke-kun. After that day she trained as hard as she could to become strong for him, even trained under the Hokage. She never did give up hope that he'd come back though, she visited this bench often just to remember that night and him. A few years later her wishes came true and he did return but for only one night. A night she never did and probably never will forget. She assumed wrong though. The girl was foolish, and stupid. Since the pregnancy of her first child she has only wanted to protect that child and did anything she could so her daughter did not get hurt. Thing is in the process she ended up hurting her child and herself. You see that young foolish girl had not listened to that young boy when he returned the second time. With a letter though all became clear and she now hopes more than anything that the boy will forgive her for not listening," I watch as his yes grow wide, he now knows that it's me but still does not look at me. "She wants him to know that even though she shunned him and pretended to hate him she had actually loved him. She couldn't help but love him. To her he is the only one she could ever love. She was just looking out for her child. Now she knows she does not need to when it comes to the boy."

"I'm sure the boy would be more than happy to hear that. If he did he's probably say there's no need to be sorry, he would understand why the girl did what she did. He would tell her that it was him that should apologise because, if he had not been so cruel when they were younger then she would have known all along of his feeling." Sasuke said to me. I smiled.

"Maybe but the boy did all he could to protect the girl. I'm sure she knows as well as he knew that if she had known she would have made certain that he had not left for the second time, knowing the risks and all." I tell him.

"She always was so foolish." He says as he looks at me.

"And annoying." I tell him, he smiles.

"Yep, especially that." He replies as he leans in closer to my face and lets ourlips connect.

The second our lips touch I feel that magic I felt the first time. That feeling that made the kiss seem so right. Like his lips were the only lips I was supposed to kiss. A kiss that showed all his emotions at once and unlocked his heart to me. Showing me his true self. In simple words it was pure bliss. We were about to deepen it when suddenly there was a tiny cough, we separated and looked towards the source of the sound. Sakurako was stood there looking at us hopefully.

"It's cold and I'm tired. Can **WE** go home?" she asked. I smiled and as I looked towards Sasuke I saw the smile on his face too. I picked her up and sat her on my knee giving her a kiss on the cheek and Sasuke mimicked my action giving her a kiss on the opposite cheek.

"Of course we can hunny." I tell her. Then I look towards Sasuke. "Yours or mine?"

"Sakurako-Chan, what would you like?" Sasuke asked

"Daddy's, I love his house. Not that I don't love yours too mummy." Sakurako said.

"Fine by me." I tell her.

We all stand up together and walk hand in hand with Sakurako in the middle towards the Uchiha compound once more. No, we walked towards our home. Halfway there I remembered something important.

"erm Sasuke-kun?" I said

"Hai?" he asked.

"I may have kind of broke down your door when I was looking for you." I tell him. His reaction I was not expecting at all. He laughed.

"I've been wanting a new door anyway, I'm just glad to know you wanted to find me so much." He said.

I stuck out my tongue out at him and he grinned at me. I looked down at Sakurako who as half smiling while also falling asleep, it was after all quiet past her bed time. Sasuke also looked down at her and with no thought what so ever picked her up bridal style with her head against his shoulder and she fell asleep in seconds. I smiled at him as 1 thought ran through my mind. He was going to be a great father. Upon arrival to the mansion Sasuke took Sakurako into a room next to his and lay her down on a bed while I half fixed the door I broke. He then came back down to me and led me to our room. After changing into 1 of Sasuke's way too large for me shirts, I climbed into his, well our bed, next to him and lay down, I closed my eyes and moments later felt his arm around my waist. I thought that night we had slept together I had had the best sleep ever but I was wrong, so wrong because the sleep I had that night was by far the best. Dreams filled my head of Sasuke and me together, and I'm almost certain I must have slept with a smile upon my face. I was just so happy to finally be with the love of my life.

**

* * *

**

AN: hope u enjoyed it, if not then meh, w/e you opinion rlly. Anyway please review and if u skipped right down to this AN cause your odd like that then read as well :D. For now bye bye xxx


	9. happily ever after

**AN: Hello, here's the final chapter of my story :(, I know loads of you have been asking for ages if the last chapter was my last, sorry I didn't reply, I didn't know myself. Anyway I hope you enjoy this last chapter people. I'm dedicating it to everyone who's ever reviewed, so this one's for you xxx**

* * *

Sasuke lay awake looking across at the face infront of him. The face he had dreamt of waking up to for so many years. A smile adorned his face as he gently caressed her cheek. He was in his own world until a knock on the door brought him back and forced his eyes from looking at the sleeping beauty. As he looked towards the door he saw it open revealing a miniature version of the woman lying next to him.

"Daddy when's mummy getting up to make breakfast?" Sakurako asked. Sasuke looked from his daughter to Sakura and back again.

"I'll make it, your mother deserves a lie in after 6 years of waking up early." Sasuke told her. Sakurako smiled and walked out of the door to give Sasuke privacy to get ready.

After having a quick shower and getting changed, Sasuke made his way down into his kitchen. He had never really made something too difficult but thought he'd try to today. He saw Sakurako come down and told her to take a seat as he began to cook. Sakurako just watched in awe as her father fried things. She knew he couldn't cook, he had told her so himself and it made her smile that he was doing so now because she knew he was doing it for her mother. To impress her. Suddenly a glass of orange juice appeared infront of Sakurako and she smiled up at her dad who smiled back.

Meanwhile the sleeping beauty upstairs had awoken. She looked across at the spot where she knew a body should lie and finding none panic ran through her. All she could think of to explain his not being there was that he had once again gone away. She wasn't sure what she felt more, depression or anger. Standing up in the clothes Sasuke had leant her the night previously Sakura began walking out the door, as she opened it she called out for him but no answer came. Tears began rolling down her face as she once again called him and again received no reply. She called out his name another few times receiving the same nothing as before and with tears running down her face she walked downstairs. To Sakura he had committed the biggest betrayal imaginable. He had left her for a third time, only now he had left their daughter to. She carried on walking when suddenly she got a wif of toast cooking. She began to run towards the kitchen and when she saw both Sasuke and Sakurako sat down at the table her tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy. Sasuke looked up when he heard the sobbing sounds and seeing a crying Sakura he instantly went over to her and held her in an embrace stroking the back of her head in a loving manner at the same time. Sakurako just looked over at her parents, confused and worried by her mother's tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked once Sakura had calmed down slightly. She tilted her head so she was looking a Sasuke's face.

"I… I thought you had left me again." Sakura said as more tears escaped from her eyes. "I really thought you'd left. Seeing you here makes me so… so happy" She looked away from Sasuke as tears carried on rolling down her face.

"Sakura look at me." Sasuke said, she refused to do so and so Sasuke grabbed her chin and twisted her face around to look at his. Even though Sasuke now knew they were tears of joy running down her face he still hated it. Those tears were there because she had thought he had left her. "I promise Sakura, I'll never leave you again. I swear down on my families' graves. I couldn't leave you if I wanted to, I'm too in love with you. You and Sakurako are the most important people in my lives. For now and for always. I am never going to leave you alone like I did in the past. You're my everything Sakura." He kissed her lips as his thumbs wiped away the tears on her face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I was just worried. I just got scared when you weren't next to me. I should have known you'd just be doing some sort of good." Sakura said as she kissed him again. He smiled a soothing smile.

"Don't worry Sakura, I know it's going to take you a while to get used to the fact that I'm here for good, when I've disappointed you so much in the past. I'll just have to make sure I stay in bed till you wake up in the future. I don't want to see you in pain again." He said to her. She smiled back at him and then that smile turned into a grin.

"So, what's for breakfast?" She asked as she twirled out of his embrace and went to sit down next to Sakurako, the past events seemingly forgotten. She gave Sakurako a hug and a kiss on the head while Sakurako just grinned back at her, her worriees now gone, now she knew what had been wrong with her mother.

Sasuke smiled and walked over to the counter where he got some pieces of toast out of the toaster and put them on a plate before bringing it over to the table, along with another. He put the two plates of food infront of his two girls grinning, seemingly very proud of himself.

"Thank you daddy." Sakurako said as she tucked into her food.

Sakura looked at the well-prepared full English breakfast and thanked Sasuke as well before beginning to eat. Sasuke joined them too and comfortable silence filled the room. They all finished their breakfast and both Sakura and Sakurako went upstairs to get ready as Sasuke who was already ready washed the dishes they had used.

It was around mid-day when Sasuke, Sakura and Sakurako left the Uchiha Manor. They headed towards the Hokage tower, Sasuke and Sakura holding hands as Sakurako was carried by Sasuke using his spare arm. As they walked down the street they got gasps and stares by the villagers. Each whispered his or her own remarks and comments to a friend. The small family didn't care though, they didn't care what anyone though, they were happy and that was all that counted. They entered the Hokage tower receiving the same reactions as before by most of the ninja's in there, however some only looked with disgraced looks. Probably angry with Sakura for craving in having experienced her pain first hand. Sakura knocked on the door to the office and once hearing a grumpy reply of "come in" opened the door and entered the room with the other 2.

* * *

Tsunade looked up towards the door and saw Sakura enter with Sasuke by her side holding her non-biological grandchild, her eyes then travelled down towards their entwined fingers and her mouth fell open. She knew that deep down Sakura still loved Sasuke but she hadn't thought she'd give in this quickly, sure she knew Sakura would have eventually, after all she could tell how much Sasuke loved her that first day he came back, and she also knew he'd do what he could to get her back as soon as his restraining order had been dismissed. She wouldn't have been shocked if it was after that, but here they were together. She had made sure he hadn't gone to see her when he came back and was certain that he hadn't. Now she just couldn't work out how it was that they were together.

"Baa-Channn" Sakurako shouted out, she got out of Sasuke's hold and ran over to Tsunade, jumping on her knee and giving her a hug in the process. "You wouldn't believe it Baa-Chan, mummy an daddy are back together and it's all thanks to me."

Three pairs of eyes all stared at the little girl sitting on the Hokage's knee, one pair of eyes being the Hokage's herself. Tsunade raised her eyebrow at Sakurako who smiled back at her with her cheeky grin prepared to tell her story as soon as she was asked to.

"Tsunade-sama, that's why were here really. You see, I've kind of forgiven Sasuke-kun, as much as you didn't want me to, and I didn't want me to. I was hoping that you could dismiss the restraining order against him. You see it's kind of hard to be together when he can't go near me, especially since were going to be living under the same roof, in the same room." Sakura said to her teacher.

"How did this happen?" Tsunade asked very calmly.

Before either Sasuke or Sakura could begin to tell her Sakurako had plunged into the story. She starting with the day Sasuke had returned, telling Tsunade how she had felt a connection with Sasuke and how when her mother acted the way she did with him, not letting her speak to Sasuke or know his name she knew something was up and instantly knew he was her father. She told Tsunade of her first time going to Sasuke's house, and the conversation they had. Then she told her of her genius plan, and the way it worked, her other meetings with Sasuke, and the way they got caught. She also told her about the way Sakura and her had searched the entire village for Sasuke, and how finally they ended up together. She told the complete story from beginning to end, making sure she missed out none of the important details.

"So you see, daddy never left to hurt mummy but to protect her, and mummy now realises that's true and so she's decided to give him another chance, and now were one big happy family. Isn't it great Baa-Chan?" Sakurako asked with the biggest smile possible on her face.

"Ah. Well-done Sasuke. You actually won her back without breaking any of our agreement. I'm proud, you really will be a great asset to this village once your back to doing missions and such. I can also tell your going to make a great father to my grandchild and an even better partner to Sakura. I'll grant you your wish Sakura. I'll now allow it that you two are so close to each other." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Sasuke said as he bowed in respect.

"Don't mention it. However Sasuke keep this in mind. I regard Sakura as a daughter and obviously Sakurako as my grandchild. Therefore if you hurt either of them or leave again, I will personally hunt you down and make sure you never rebuild your clan to more than Sakurako." Tsunade threatened. Sasuke nodded feeling slightly feared for his manhood.

"Wait just 1 minute. I'm confused." Sakura stated. "I thought you'd be angry with me, and then ban me from seeing Sasuke or something like that. Which to be quite honest, I'd not listen to."

"I knew you'd get together eventually Sakura. I could tell he loved you and as much as I hate it, what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets. It's a sad fact of life. Plus you were obviously sill in love with him Sakura dear." Tsunade said.

Sakura just nodded at Tsunade's words, while Sasuke and Sakurako just smirked at the statement, agreeing to it.

* * *

Later on that day Sakura had to go to work and so Sasuke and Sakurako were left alone. Sasuke having talked to Sakurako (which he had now decided he should never do) was stuck spending all his money (well not all of it, nowhere near all of it, he is after all rich since he inherited all his relatives money, homes, and property) shopping with his daughter. The shopping trip had originally been planned to get a ring, but had somehow turned into a, buy Sakurako everything she sees trip. Sasuke was already stuck carrying at least 10 bags, and worse still was that he hadn't even looked in 1 jewellery shop.

"Hey daddy in here." Sakurako said as she dragged him into yet another shop where yet again they would receive confused or angry stares. Sasuke felt the cool AC as he entered the shop and looked up to find that, amazingly they weren't in a toys r clothes shop but rather a jewellery store. "So what kind of ring do you want to get mummy? I think you should get her a white-gold ring, normal gold is just stupid, and with lots of pretty jewels."

"Well you seem to know what she'd like, why don't you just choose it." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Don't get moody daddy. Anyway it would be more special if you chose it." Sakurako told him as she dragged him over to a glass case full of rings. "Just look, he perfect ring will probably just jump out at you."

Sasuke looked at the rings, examining each one carefully. He was examining a ring when suddenly a sales assistant came over grinning like mad. He was a small man, with white hair that looked to be in his 70's at least. He gave a small greeting and shook Sasuke's hand, also giving Sakurako a small smile.

"So I see your admiring the engagement rings, who the lucky girl, or should I really be asking that?" the sales assistant said as he looked at Sakurako. "I was wondering when Sakura would find herself a fiancée, no offence Uchiha-san but I never thought it'd be you. I thought Sakura hated you after you left her knocked up… Oh kami-sama I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I didn't mean for that to sound so mean. I've probably angered you now, and you'll leave, I am sorry, I'm not trying to say that your not good enough for Sakura-san, just that you kind of hurt her, well actually you hurt her a lot, honestly the whole village wanted to kill you when they found out what you had done. I really am surprised she's with you though, you used her after all. Well atleast that's what everyone thinks, of course that might not have been the case, but still everyone thinks so. Oh balls, I'm being rude again. I really am sorry."

"It's fine" Sasuke said to shut him up, for an old man he really could talk. Sakurako looked up at the man angrily though. She didn't like how everyone seemed to think her mum and dad wouldn't end up together, or the way everyone saw her dad as the bad guy. This wasn't the first time today someone had mentioned her mum and dad getting back together. Of course the whole village knew by now, a small village like this, word gets around quickly.

"Anyway I didn't come over here to insult you, I saw that you were kind of struggling and I thought I'd put your mind to rest. You see I have the perfect ring for you Sasuke-san. I've always had it for you. Ok well not always, but for a very long time. Just wait here for a moment while I go get It for you to see." The sales assistant said before walking off.

Both Sasuke and Sakurako stood there utterly confused, both with the same thought on their mind 'weird'. It wasn't everyday you walked into a shop and had some guy insult you before telling you he had had the perfect thing for you for years. It was certainly strange. They both looked towards where the sales assistant had gone waiting for his return. None spoke a word, maybe too confused to do so. A few minutes later and the sales assistant came back carrying a small ring box. He brought it over to Sasuke and passed it to him.

Sasuke looked at Sakurako before he slowly opened the box and peered at the ring inside. His mouth dropped open and all words were lost. Sakurako seeing her father's expression looked inside the box, but all she saw was a really, really pretty ring, nothing to cause a reaction like that. Finally after a few minutes of just staring at the ring infront of him Sasuke spoke up.

"Why do you have this, it's my mothers, and don't even try to make up some story about that being pure coincidence because my mothers ring was specially made. A 1 of a kind ring." Sasuke said.

"Your right it is 1 of a kind, and it was your mothers. She got it made here you know. I remember when your father came all those years ago and asked me to make it. He had the ring completely planned out. He wanted the white-gold, which was quiet unusual back then believe it or not, and he asked for both red rubies and white diamonds to be put in. Something to do with the colours of the symbol for your clan, the fan is red and white right? What am I saying of course it is? Why did I even ask that? You'd think I'd know straight away, I saw it often enough. Oh wait I'm blabbering on with myself again and not getting to the point. Going Back to the point, as you probably know your whole family had wills wrote out, being ninja's it's generally a good idea, you never know when you could die on a mission. Anyway your mothers, and your fathers, both stated that when they died they wanted their wedding rings, and in your mothers case engagement ring as well, to come here until the day one of their sons, obviously you or your brother, get married. Since you know, your brother kind of, erm… well you know the story, I think that kind of ruled him out, so I've been waiting for the day you decided to get married. Of course when you were younger I thought I'd never have the heart to give you the rings. After all the whole village knew that all you would have wanted in a woman back then was a baby making machine, and I think it would have been very disrespectful to give rings made with such love to someone that wanted it just to state hat he could now reproduce. You've obviously grown-up over the years though. Maybe that Orochimaru wasn't as bad as everyone said he surely fixed you. Anyway so the reason I have your mothers engagement ring, and also the wedding rings which I can give you when you actually get married, is because they wanted me to hold them for you. This way it would be a surprise when you got them. Of course as the will stated, if you didn't want them, well your mothers happy for you to get your own special ring for the 'lucky woman' as she wrote it, the way I see it it's more the inverse way round, you're the lucky man to get her. Anyway ye, if you want your own ring that's fine, but your mother would be happy if you had this 1 instead. Of course as it belongs to you, you don't have to pay, but you will have to pay if it needs resizing. Sorry but I need to earn some sort of money. I could have earned loads of the ring if I sold them, but no I'm just too good to your mother and father. Going along with their wishes. They would be happy with me. You know I did nearly sell it once. When you left, I thought of selling it, then the rumours that you came back, which we all found out to be true, made me keep it a bit longer and just as I was about to sell it along came Sakurako, and I instantly knew she was yours, she looks quite alike, so I decided I'd save them for her when she came of age, but of course, now you've returned and your getting engaged and so I find myself giving them to you. Just as your mother and father intended. Though to be fair if the whole massacre thing hadn't happened, as your brother is older he probably would have gotten them not you, but that did happen so meh. I guess you're just lucky… Oh Kami-sama that sounded horrible, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that, I loved your mother and father, we were good friends, of course it's not lucky that the massacre happened, I was trying to say that it's lucky that you got the rings, but not in a way which implies that it's lucky that your parents died, just lucky that you got the rings. Really I swear that's what I meant, I'm so sorry, reall…"

"Please be quiet. I understand really. I'll take the ring, and the wedding rings when it comes to that time." Sasuke said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he grabbed a load of money from it and handed it over to Hiroshi. "For keeping them safe all this time. Thanks." Sasuke said and began to walk out of the shop with the ring safely secure in his pocket and with Sakurako holding his hand.

"Thank you so much Uchiha-sama, you're too kind." Hiroshi shouted out to them.

Father and daughter just carried on walking away trying to get away from the old man as soon as possible. Now he had the ring Sasuke had other things to worry about, like how to propose. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he had to do it.

* * *

Sasuke sat nervously awaiting Sakura's return from work. He hoped so much that she remembered that she lived here now and didn't go to her old house before remembering to come here. He had spent all day almost having a heart attack over this. That was something an Uchiha never did,, in fact so was the nerves. Actually to be fair he hadn't been very Uchiha like for ages. It was them girls, they changed him, made him someone new., and yet still he loved them more than life itself. It was at least half an hour before Sakura got home and as soon as she did Sasuke gave her a kiss then lead her over to the dining hall were he sat her down at a candle lit table. He went into the kitchen momentarily but returned moments later carrying food which he passed to Sakura, she smiled at him, even though she was feeling utterly confused. He sat down across from her also.

"What's all this about?" Sakura asked.

"Well I thought you forgiving me deserved a romantic dinner. If you don't want to then I suppose I could well, actually I don't know what I'd do." He said.

"Oh no, It's great. Just very unsuspected. I love it. Thank you Sasuke-kun" Sakura said. Sasuke smiled a heart melting smile at her and she couldn't help but blush, she was just about to eat when she realised her daughter wasn't at the table **(AN: She's not a bad mother, she just a tad bit out of it at the moment :S) **"Where's Sakurako?"

"Tsunade's looking after her, to give us alone time. She's staying over. Oh and don't worry I packed her everything she'll need. Pyjamas, spare clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, soap, a towel, her favourite teddy, a few toys, a book. Everything she might possibly need. Oh and a mobile just in case of emergencies."

"Wow, you do know most of that she has at Tsunade's already right? And a mobile, I think that's going a bit over board, don't you?" Sakura asked.

"Well she told me she ad it all at Tsunade and I told her she can never have too much and if she wanted to just keep it there afterwards because she bought a load of new things today. Plus I want to make sure she's 100% safe, therefore the mobile is necessary." Sasuke stated.

"Aww your worried. That's so cute." Sakura said to him.

"Hn." Sasuke said pouting, before eating his dinner. Sakura just laughed at him.

After dinner they had dessert which was strawberries and melted chocolate. He knew Sakura loved them things. They talked about so much, mainly about what Sasuke had been up to over the years, or about Sakurako. Finally once they finished their dessert, Sasuke lead Sakura outside where they sat watching the stars. It took Sasuke a while to get the courage but finally he decided it was time.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called.

"Hm." Sakura replied.

"Well… I-I wanted to. I just wanted to say how gorgeous you look tonight." Sasuke said chickening out suddenly.

"Erm thanks, but I'm in my nurses outfit, and kind of look a state Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as se brushed her fingers through her now knotty hair.

"Your always gorgeous to me though. You always have been" Sasuke said with sudden confidence. "You know when I first saw you although you looked a bit strange cause of your pink hair, I thought you were the prettiest person on earth. You've only become more beautiful over the years. It's no wonder why Lee had a crush on you. I really was jealous when it came to Lee, I very nearly blurted out my feelings to you once to get you away from him. I was terrible when I came to him. I really did love you. I wish now that I had told you back ten, it would have meant we could have been together longer, and I wouldn't have hurt you so much over the years."

"Sasu…" Sakura started but was cut off when Sasuke's finger was placed on her lips.

"Sakura, I love you, I always have and always will. I want so much to spend the rest of my life with you and I want you to know just how much. I also want you to know that it's real, that I really ill never leave again." Sasuke said, he reached into his pocket and produced a the box containing the ring, Sakura gasped and Sasuke got down onto one knee as Sakura stayed seating on the bench they had both been resting on. "Sakura Haruno, My sweet cherry blossom, will you do the honour of marrying me, and spending the rest of your life with me?" Sasuke asked as he opened the box revealing the stunning white-gold ring with a huge diamond in the middle and two smaller red rubies either side of the diamond.

"Of course I will Sasuke-kun" Sakura said. Sasuke grinned and put the ring on her ring finger before standing up and kissing Sakura passionately. "I love you Sasuke-kun"

"I love you too, Sakura-Chan" Sasuke said.

They shared another passionate kiss and somehow ended up in the bedroom moments later where I'm sure all of you can guess what happened.

**

* * *

Years later.**

Sasuke ad Sakura were now happily married, since the proposal they had had another 2 children, a boy: Takashi, and another girl: Akemi. They were also expecting a forth child. Sakurako couldn't have been happier when her brother was born and letter on when her sister was. She loved no longer being an only child. She also loved telling the story of how she got their parents together. It was obvious that in later life she'd use it against her younger siblings, saying that they'd not be here if it wasn't for her.

Of course Sasuke had now been accepted back into the ninja world. He instantly became an ANBU captain o what was known as the best ANBU group in the village. It consisted of the entire rookie 9 and Gai's team, of course after a few fights everyone agreed to Sasuke being the captain, though they still argued over it every now and then.

Sakurako had now been put on a team, of course she was with elder kids but she didn't mind. She was already a Chunnin much to Sasuke and Sakura's delight, they were so proud of her. Both Takashi and Akemi had already gained their Sharingan and so Sakura and Sasuke knew they'd do just as well as their older sister. They were so proud of their family. As was grandma Tsunade and all of their aunties and uncles. Though not as proud as they were of their own children, but that's to be expected. A parent would never be prouder of another person's child more than their own.

Suppose you could say they had a happily ever after. Though nothings perfect. They had rows every now and then but still they were happy and that's the way they stayed for years to come, and Sasuke kept his promise, he never left again.

* * *

**AN: That's the end. Sorry about crap ending, I wasn't sure how to end it :( anyway I hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapter, took me ages to write. Please don't forget to leave your review :D byebye all my lovely readers. I do hope you enjoyed the story. Kyashii Uchiha xxx  
**


End file.
